


True Love's Kiss

by Ellienerd14



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, The reunion we all need, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Panto returns home to his dimension only to find chaos and his one true love under a sleeping curse. Is the true love's kiss enough to save him? Or is it a myth from the other world?





	True Love's Kiss

This was not how their reunion was meant to go. It was meant to be a happy reunion in a much more peaceful kingdom but Wendimoor was more chaotic than ever. Panto's father was planning for war and the Mage's army was advancing.

Dirk Gently was meant to find the boy and stop this. The prophecy had promised that Dirk Gently would stop the feuding and bring peace.

The thing that really made Panto worry was Silas. His love was missing, last seen disappearing into the woods with strangers from another world - which could only been Dirk and Todd. He could only hope that Silas was safe and waiting.

He wasn't.

Dirk's guilty expression gave him away in an instance. "Panto! Look we're in the same universe again."

"Where is Silas?" Panto demanded, trying to spot his lover amongst the strange gang.

"Well... there was a thing and a fight and a magic thing?" Dirk looked behind him at the hut.

Todd joined him, followed by a woman with dark, half shaven hair and an aesthetic that was witch-like.

"Long story short... Silas is kinda asleep? I think Suzie put him in some kind of curse."

"Silas is in danger?" Panto asked. "This can not be. We were meant to have a joyful reunion and rule together. The war is still raging on... now Silas is under a spell."

The woman bit her lip. "I tried to wake him up. Nothing worked. Do you know much about magic?"

"I thought you were a witch Amanda?" Todd asked, in a light, teasing tone. Panto glared at him and the two parted.

"Can you take me to Silas?" he requested, still scanning the clearing for his lover. He seemed to be hidden, most likely to protect him from further harm.

"Yeah." The woman - Amanda - led the way to a small hut. Inside the lighting was dim and the pond glowed golden. But it was Silas that Panto was interested in.

Silas was curled into a ball as if he was sleeping, with a red jacket underneath his head as a pillow. Despite the initial appearance of a peaceful slumber, upon closer inspection it was clear the sleep was not natural. He was paler than usual and his breathing wasn't right. There was a smudge of red blood on his forehead, dried and staining his handsome appearance. This was a curse for sure - but one Panto wasn't sure if he could break and free Silas from his mind.

"He's been like this for days."

"Silas, my love." Panto took off his gloves and gently stroked his hair. If was wilder than usual and sticky with old blood and dirt.

"True loves kiss!" Amanda yelled, startling the rest of them. "I mean, if Dirk has solved the case and thus weird kingdom is caused by the boy in a coma clinging to fairytales, the oldest trope must work?"

"You found the boy?" Panto asked hopefully.

"Yes? Kinda but not really. We don't know how to get him or how to fix things. But we sure know who the boy is!" Dirk seemed pleased with himself, even if nothing he said made sense.

"You believe that kissing Silas will awaken him?"

Amanda nodded. "Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast. All of them have true loves kiss break the spell. It's worth a shot." The names meant nothing to him but the idea their love was enough to break a curse was so hopeful for Panto.

Todd grinned at her. "You're so punk."

"Shut up." The two headed towards the door. "Dirk? Maybe give them some privacy?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Dirk skipped out behind them, talking about 'Disney'. (Wherever that was.)

Panto scooped up Silas' sleeping form so he rested against his chest. He hoped more than anything that their love would be enough to break the curse and free Silas of his eternal slumber. He pressed a hand against his cheek (like the first time they had kissed - at sixteen in the sun, swords left sticking out the dirt) and kissed the top of his head. That didn't work so Panto tried kissing him on the lips. He pulled away and opened his eyes.

Silas was still asleep.

Panto sighed, frustrated at the unfairness of the scenario. True love kiss had not worked. Fairytales of an easy happily ever after had failed him once again.

Someone wiped away his tear.

"Panto? You have returned."

Silas was looking up at him with warm, brown eyes. The most beautiful eyes in Wendimoor.

"I promised, my love."

Silas leant against him, not questioning why he was curled against his chest in such a way in the first place. It was a nice moment, amongst the chaos, to sit together, uniting as lovers with their foreheads touching.

This was the reunion he had been dreaming of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing DGHDA fic! There's so much talent in this fandom so hopefully you like it!
> 
> Tumblr @bazwillendinflames
> 
> Comments are encouraged.


End file.
